Twelve minutes in heaven (Your choice)
by evalinesilverveil
Summary: This is a twelve minutes in heaven series, choose any character you want from DGM or a creepypasta, and I'll make a 12 minutes in heaven X reader for every character that you ask me for! Put a character in the review and I'll make a 12MIH for it! Hope you enjoy!
1. Slender!

**HEY THERE! I got really bored, and decided to do a twelve minutes in heaven series! Whoever you want to be the next person, this is a first person POV and it's you! So technically it's a whoeverXReader but it's 12 minutes in heaven! I don't own any of the characters besides John who I don't care where he goes. Anywho, I hope you enjoy and send me a request in the review! I can write type it up for ya'll. So, without further adieu, welcome to 12 minutes in heaven. Today's lucky boy is Slenderman! (yes I will do creepypastas if you want) **

"I'M BORED!..." I complained loudly to my friends. "LETS DO SOMETHIN!" I groaned. My friend John smirked at me then looked at my group thoroughly.

"12 minutes in heaven anyone?" He called. The rest of my friends shrugged.

"Sure why not," Lavi replied with a shrug.

"Sure."Allen agreed.

"... So how exactly does this work? AND TELL Me I get to have a picture of one of you kissing each other?" I said with a smirk.

"Well... First we find a supply closet, then all of us guys have to get objects and I have to get a box to put things in, when everything has been put in, you close your eyes and put your hand in the box and choose an item. Then you go into the closet with the person who had put that item that you picked, and you do anything you want in there for 12 minutes, mainly snuggling, kissing, whatever. And no. I don't think you'll get a picture of one of us kissing each other." John explained. I grumbled under my breath.

"Fine I'll play… But I'm not taking the clothes off." I warned, jabbing my pointer finger in my friends direction. If you haven't noticed, basically all of my friends were guys… Sucks for me… So I'm basically the only one who gets to go in the closet the whole time… Well… Whatever… Why not I might actually enjoy myself. "Well… With that said, go get your items!" And with that, everyone left.

…..

I stood up in the livingroom, the rest of my friends had put their items in a large box, which stood in front of me, I walked slowly to the box. The feeling of regret hinted inside of me _I __**really **__need a life… _I thought as I closed my eyes letting darkness envelope me, I reached my hand into the box and dug through the items, then I felt something soft and plush, I reached out of the box surprised to see a… Doll? It's hair a large clump of brown yawn, it's eyes were black buttons, though I had to admit this looked rather dirty and childish.

"Did anyone's sibling drop this thing in there or something?" I asked the crowd of boys. They shook their heads. To my surprise. Their faces were as white as a sheet. "What?" I asked. Lavi, decided to be the brave one and pointed to something behind me.

"W-who the h-hell invited him here?" He gulped. Everybody looked at each other. I looked over my shoulder, feeling a wave of fear flow through me. The man standing behind me was unusually tall, he didn't have a face, where his face was supposed to was just white. With the outline of where his nose eyes and mouth should be. His arms were long and reached down past his knees, his legs were even very long, and a bunch of tentacle like black tendrils were slumping on the ground, I could tell they connected to his upper back. His skin was as white as a sheet of paper, he wore a jet black tuxedo on his slender body, and he was bald. _Someone needs a wig… _My humorous thoughts pushed past my fear.

"I-is this yours?" I stammered, holding up the doll to the man known as _Slenderman_. To my shock and horror, he nodded and reached out a white hand. "I-I g-guess it's your t-turn then…" I said, feeling my voice tremble with fear. I prayed that he wouldn't kill me. John got up shakily and half staggered, half walked to the supply closet, he brought me to the closet and opened the door.

"If he tries to kill you, call out for help." He whispered into my ear, his hot breath tickled my skin. I nodded and stepped in, the Slenderman in close pursuit. John hesitantly closed the door behind us. Slender sat down on the floor in front of me and patted his lap with a hand. _I think he wants me to sit on his lap. _I thought and hesitantly crouched down and sat in his lap, he was surprisingly warm for a cold blooded killer.

I felt his long arms wrap around me hesitantly, making me hold him to his chest. I heard… A soft rhythmic _thump thump, thump thump _of heartbeats in his chest… He was a living thing… Maybe all this time… Maybe he just wanted a friend, or even someone to treat him like a human being. Maybe he wanted people to realize he wasn't a monster like how many people portray him as. I looked up at his blank, unemotional face.

"Did you just want a friend? This whole time?" I asked a bit timidly.

The Slenderman nodded slowly.

"Did you just want people to see you weren.t a monster?" I asked a bit more confidently.

He nodded again. I saw what looked like sadness contort on his usually blank, emotionless face. I felt a small smile pull at the corners of my lips. Before I could stop myself, I pressed my lips against where his lips would be if he had any. He leaned into my kiss, probably attempting to return the kiss. My heart fluttered a bit in my chest.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled the tall man closer to me. Relishing the heat and affection he gave me. I felt his bony, but soft hands run through my (Short or long) (color) hair. He pressed my body closer to his chest.

"Times u- Whoa…." The voice of John interrupted our moment. I stopped, feeling my cheeks turn red as a cherry. Me and Slendy separated quickly, embarrassment flooded through me. The two of us stood up. "Oooh, someones getting feisty." John leered, a wide smirk stretched across his lips.

"Sh-shut up…" I stammered, punching him in the arm. He laughed as he rubbed his probably sore arm. I walked out of the closet and back into the livingroom, where my friends awaited me. "I have returned, you may all rejoice in my presence!" I announced, wiping my blush, clean from my face.

"Oh my God you're alive! And not well… Dead!" Allen said happily, a grin on his face.

"Yes. I'm alive. Well then… Let's see who's next!" I declared. I knew it'd be a long day, and who know's who I'd get next… Well I guess we'll see...


	2. Allen Walker!

**It has been requested by an anonymous user to make an Allen Walker one. So I did it! YAY! I hope you like it! If you have any requests, message me or whatever and I'll write them up! I do not own DGM or any of its characters John however is my own OC. WELL! ENJOY!**

I closed my eyes once more as I reached into the box, my hand rummaged through the multiple belongings. I felt some sharp things, which I decided to stay clear of for once, and I also felt some soft things, I found something circular and sphere like, a little cross like design lay on the face of it, and for little stubs at the bottom, two wing like structures were folded, one on each side of the sphere. I pulled it out curiously to discover a golden snitch like thing.

"Timcampy! You found him! Well… I didn't actually put an object in… But he's mine! So… Uh… I guess it's my turn," the voice of Allen Walker came to my ears.

"Wait you lost him?" I asked.

"Ya… I guess he was sleeping in the box," the white haired boy said sheepishly, an embarrassed grin on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck with his normal arm. John stood up abruptly.

"Let's get you two to the nice, _dark_ _private _closet!" He jeered smugly.

"Pff… Just wait til I get you in there…" I replied with a smirk.

"Can't wait." He replied as he guided Allen and I into our closet where we would be stuck together for the next 12 minutes. John opened the door, the sound of it's eerie creek came to my ears. I still held the little golem in my hand, it was gold and very smooth, rather comforting actually. Gently he pushed the two of this in. "You have twelve minutes! Have fun you too!" He purred closing the door behind us.

"Um… D-do you want Tim back?" I asked awkwardly, holding out the golem.

"Oh! Uh… Sure… Thanks…" Allen said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. I handed him the small golem and sat down on the floor."So uh… Shall I begin? Or do you… Um want to?" He asked bashfully. I smiled at him and let out a light laugh.

"Aw! Are you embarrassed!?" I mused pressing my lips gently to his cheek. His cheeks turned bright red and his jaw dropped. I giggled, deciding to have a little fun with this. With a smirk I pulled him down with me and sat on his lap so I faced him, gingerly, I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned my body close to him. His face had turned red as a cherry, which by the way made him look quite cute.

"(N-name)-chan… Wh-what are y-you d-doing," he stammered.

"Can't you tell?" I purred, bringing my face very close to his own.

"N-no…" He squeaked.

"What do my heart beats tell you? What does my body temperature tell you?" I asked. Now he seemed to get it. Sitting up straighter, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smirked and wrapped my hands around his neck and laced my fingers with his white hair. Before I could be the first to make a move. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against mine.

He was a surprisingly good kisser for someone as timid as he was. I brought my body closer to him and ran my fingertips through his hair. It was soft. And a perfect length.

I felt his hands go from my waist. Lower. And Lower. And lower. His hands her warm and some how quite seductive.

I pressed my body closer, leaning into the blissful moment, his body was so warm. So comfy. And he made my brain go wild.

I felt his hands on my rear. But… For the meantime… I didn't care. I had to admit… This certainly WAS heaven… If only we had more time… But then again… I plan on staying virgin for a while.

Before I knew what he was doing. He pushed me to the floor, settling himself on top of me. He was strong for a lost puppy. I let myself go limp in his arms as he brought himself closer.

Suddenly he released me, a broad smirk stretched across his perfect lips, the pounding in my chest became fainter and fainter. The adrenaline soon disappearing. And to my dismay, the drunken feeling I got when he was kissing me, was gone. He got off of me.

"Hey! Why'd you stop!" I pouted indignantly, sitting up and crossing my arms. He gave me a shocked look.

"Y-you want to continue?" He asked. I nodded.

"You kidding me? That was the best I've felt in god knows how long!" I said happily. And before he could object, I pinned him to the wall with my hips and crushed my lips back against his. I felt his body go limp in my grasp. I was so deep in my enjoyment, that I didn't hear the door open.

"Times up you two! I can see you're enjoying yourself (name)-chan," the voice of John came to my ears. I grumbled and waved him away, continuing to give my affection to Allen. "Come up for air would ya?" He sighed pulling me away from the white haired exorcist.

"But! But! But!" I objected.

"No buts! Allen can't have you all to himself now can he?" John teased. I grumbled under my breath before letting him pull me out in defeat.

John smirked and guided me out, Allen following begrudgingly. I began to wonder. Who was next?


	3. Ichigo!

**HEY! It's me again! Miss me? Well anyways, I have done Ichigo from Bleach because a viewer had requested it! So if you have any requests for characters, that you want me to do, then PM me! I do not own any of the anime's or characters in these stories besides John who is under the copywrite of evalinesilverveil, of course, I CAN do a 12MIH with John if you'd like. It will be hilarious if you want it! Anyways, enjoy!**

I paused as I walked back into the room. "Seriously? What is this!? Do you really expect me to pick all of these people in one day?"I groaned, seeing yet again more men in the room. "God John how many friends have ya got?" I sighed. "If they don't have their items in the box then it's too late…"I sighed.

"They ALL have their items inside the box and yes, I know many, many people." John replied with a smirk. I groaned with a roll of my eyes _wait until I get him in that closet… They'll be picking up that man's corpse when I get out… _I thought irritably.

I walked over to the cardboard box which had items filled almost to the top. I looked around at the room of boys. Then I closed my eyes, embracing the darkness that enveloped me completely. I reached for the box, my hand touching only air until I found the smooth textured feeling of the cardboard box.

Reaching inside, I rummaged through all sorts of items, feeling some that were sharp, and long, or small and rigid. Smooth and glass like, I also found some round objects and hot objects. I pulled out something made of wood. It was flat and easily held, a carving of a skull in the center of it. I examined the carvings closely, running my fingers over the well carved detailed lines in the skull. I looked up, from the almost hypnotizing carved wooden skull and held it up in the air, in the faces of the many boys.

"Who's item is this?" I called through the crowd of chatting men.  
"That's mine." A somewhat deep voice said. A very tall teenage boy with short, spiky orange hair walked to the front of the crowd. He wore sort of a jacket that ran longer in the back and what looked like a black man skirt for pants, though I'm not one to judge. I waved, the wooden skull still at hand. I threw him a smile, not quite knowing what exactly to expect.

John walked up to me with a grin on his face, "this is Ichigo Kurosaki," he introduced. The boy named Ichigo nodded at me, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Hi," I said. "I assume you want this back?" I said offering him his carved… Skull… Thing… Or whatever the hell it was supposed to be.

"Yeah, thanks." Ichigo nodded, taking it. "I need my combat badge to fight hollows." I nodded curtly, having my hand retreat to my side.

"Well… Uh, let's get the two of you to the closet of fun." John said abruptly, guiding the two of us towards the supply closet where I've been stuck with at least two or three guys so far. He locked us in the closet, leaving us in the dark.

"So, you fight using the badge?" I asked, remembering what he had called the skull.

"Well, it gives me clearance to fight in my town." He explained. "Cause I'm a substitute soul reaper so I need special permission."

"Huh… That's cool…" I said thoughtfully.

"So uh... tell me something about you." Ichigo said, sounding unsure of himself.

"Well, I'm a tomboy for one, all of my friends are guys… I usually fight them and stuff when we're bored," I shrugged. I could see a faint smile stretch across Ichigo's face through the darkness.

"That's cool."

"Sports are fun too," I added with a smile.

"Yeah, they are." He replied.

"So what do you usually do for fun?" I asked, tilting my head every so slightly.

"Uh... I don't know. I guess, hang out with my friends." Ichigo shrugged.

"I do that too," I laughed.

"Are you two gonna cuddle or what?" John's voice came through the door.

"Oh be quiet!" Ichigo called boredly.

"This is supposed to be 12 minutes in heaven, not 12 minutes of you two chit chatting." John groaned.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Yeah!" Ichigo growled.

"Fiiine!" John groaned.

"We'll do whatever when we feel like it!" I said indignantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine… But don't take too long…" John groaned back through the door. I rolled my eyes at him.

"He's really annoying…" I groaned.

"Ya," Ichigo, said, a smirk developed on his face. He stretched and scooted closer to me until he was literally almost on top of me, handing over me. I felt his breath, hot against my skin. I felt my cheeks heat up quicker than an oven.

"W-what you doing?" I stammered.

"Well… It's twelve minutes in heaven, right?" He purred. I nodded slowly. "So, I believe, it's time to start heaven…" He said, before I could reply, I felt his sweet lips press against mine, passion passed through them and flooded through my body, causing me to stiffen, he had one hand, cupping my cheek, the other on the wall behind me, I felt myself close my eyes and press myself closer. For someone like him… He was a very good kisser… It was hard not to wrap my hands around his neck and pull him closer… BUT my attempt failed. I felt my arms wrap around his shoulders and run through his surprisingly soft hair.

"Times up!" Johns voice came from the door. I snapped out of heaven and back to reality. I growled in frustration, then found myself looking at a broom. Quickly, my hand shot out and grasped the broom. "A-a (n-name) what are you doing with that?" John asked nervously, his eyes turning to the broom which was now held in my hand.

"We're not done yet!" I said with savage amusement as I took the broom flipping it over so my hand was on the handle, then I swatted at John, hitting him in the head a few times with the bristles.

"Ah! Stop it! Fine! Do what you want! OW! That was my face!" John cried out shutting the door. I found myself and Ichigo burst into laughter. Then he pinned my back down, and we continued, everlasting bliss in peace.


	4. Krory!

**HEY! It's me! Krory has been requested by an individual so I have made a Krory 12MIH! Enjoy and I do not own DGM or any of it's characters, however I own John, and he is an option for the 12MIH! ALRIGHT! Enjoy!**

I sighed wondering who possibly was next. John had invited quite a few more people over. For this. Why they were all guys and he didn't have any more girls? Don't ask me why. He just did… _I better still be virgin after this! _I thought with a growl. I walked towards the box, many eager men awaited either on the couch, floor, or leaning against the wall. I grumbled with a sigh and closed my eyes, sticking my hand inside the box.

Anticipation nagged at my insides as my fingers searched the items. I felt something kind of slick… Smooth and glass like… It was warm, and it seemed a bit like a miniature vase, curious, I picked up the object.

As I lifted it from the box, I opened my eyes, some sort of a deep, dark red, sloshed inside the a crystal like jar. It seemed like blood…

"Who's item is this?" I asked curiously, holding up the crystallized jar. I examined it curiously wondering who'd have a bottle of blood in the box. All of the boys looked at each other in confusion, all except for one, he was a tall lean man with very sharp facial features, pointed ears and sharp fangs. He had short black hair with a long white streak which fell in front of his face. He wore a uniform that was modified into a cloak.

He looked up timidly, raising a pale hand. "i-it's mine…" He whispered, his cheeks lighting up with a flush. _Aw! He's cute! _I thought with a purr.

John directed his attention to the timid mad, "ah yes, this is Arystar Krory the 3rd." He introduced. "He's an exorcist of the Black Order." He added.

"Ah, that explains the uniform," I commented gesturing to his uniform, he blushed madly and lowered his gaze to his fiddling hands."Well, It's nice to meet you! My name is (name)" I introduced, holding out a hand to Krory.

"H-hello," he said softly looking up at me, gingerly, he reached out a hand and shook mine. I smiled and pulled him to his feet.

"Well it's your turn." I chirped, then guided him towards the closet. He trailed behind me bashfully. _He's awfully timid… But he's got a cute personality _I thought to myself as I tugged him into the closet.

"Have fun in there you two," John smirked before closing the door to the closet. I looked at the timid man, his small eyes gazing back at me nervously through the dark.

"H-how a-are you doing?" He asked softly.

"I'm doing well, and you?" I replied, giving him a smile.

"I-I'm f-fine…" He muttered, his hands fidgeting nervously. I crept closer, to him until I was right next to the timid boy.

"Are you scared of lil ole me?" I said, batting my eyelashes, I bit my tongue gently, making sure I didn't hurt myself. Krory's cheeks seemed to flush a deep pink.

"Uh…" Was all he could say, his eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"Oh, you are… Aren't you…" I purred, a wide smirk pulled across my lips.

"N-no... I just..." He stammered.

"Just what…?" I purred with a tilted head, my lips were next to his cheek, so my breath would cause a shiver. _Ah it's always fun making guys uncomfortable… _I thought.

"N-nothing." Krory replied. "It's... it's not important."

"You sure?" I said, making myself look as if I was pouting. He nodded timidly. "Alright…" I breathed, then pressing my lips against his own pale ones. To my surprise his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. He was surprisingly a good kisser for someone as timid as he was, he must have had a lot of experience. I repositioned myself so that my hands were against his chest, and I was sitting on his warm comfortable lap. I blushed madly when the exorcist gently nipped my bottom lip. I didn't know what he was doing, but I soon found out, something sort of thick, warm and wet shoved past my lips and entered my mouth, the flavor of, a… Well I can't exactly describe it, but it was bitter, dropped onto my tongue. I soon realized this was his tongue, it intertwined with my own toying with the inside of my mouth. The man's tongue was strong, and it was hurting mine. But… It was totally worth the pain! I felt myself uses my strength to push him to the floor. He ran his fingers through my (hair length) (hair color) hair, his other hand on my back slowly moving lower, and lower. I kept my hands pressed on his chest, determined to be on the top. The door opened suddenly, flooding the closer with light.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Miss (Name) used her tongue like that," the voice of John leered. I immediately separated from Krory.

"Sh-shut up!" I cried, folding my arms over my chest indignant that he had the nerve to comment like that.

"C'mon already, the boys are eager for you to pick another," John said with a smirk.

"Alright, alright…" I groaned, stepping from the closet and into the bright light, ready to choose my next victim.


	5. General Cross

**I'm sorry to those who like Cross, I personally don't and he's kinda a perv, but I still at least gave the character a kiss with it. ANYWHO I don't own any anime's or whatevers in this story besides John who is under my copywrite but I'm too lazy to write it down so just know that my username is my copywrite and if you want this series to continue and if you have requests, leave a comment/review**

I walked back into the room filled with all the men, I let out a sigh, my eyes searching the mens as I headed towards the box.

When I got to the cardboard thing, I pushed my hand through the opening and allowed myself to search the box.

As I searched. One item caught my attention. It was round and soft, large, a bit like a vase with some kind of foil texture at the top where it was thinnest, there seemed to be some waxy paper around it's middle.

I had a strange suspicion that this was some kind of alcohol or wine, so I picked it up.

As I brought out the item, I found it to be a deep grass green, with a dark, reddish liquid inside of it. _Why am I not surprised one of the men want me drunk? _I thought with a sigh.

"Whose ever this is, I don't drink," I said with a sigh. Holding up the bottle between my thumb and middle finger.

"That would be mine," a strong male voice purred. This man had long majestic flowing red hair, narrow, almost black eyes, and half his face was covered with a pearl white mask, he wore a uniform much like Allen's, and Krory's except the silver trimming was gold.

"My name is General Cross," he purred.

"Hi, I'm (Name) let's get this over with," I groaned realizing this would be one of the womanizer men, well, this bottle would indeed do me quite well.

John lead us gravely towards the closet, "scream to me if he tries anything." He breathed into my ear "I didn't invite him here."

"Aw you do care," I mused half heartedly. A nervous feeling billowing inside of me, and antagonizing me with it's destructive demeanor.

John only shrugged in response and opened the closet doors allowing both of us inside. Cross pushed past me eagerly and sat down on the floor. I walked inside with much less enthusiasm.

The General smirked as I sat down in front of him, leaning my back against the now closed door, the bottle of wine still in my hands.

"Would you like a swig?" he purred mischieviously.

I shook my head. "There's no way in hell that I'm gonna let you get me drunk," I grumbled. Cross pouted slightly.

"What's the fun of that?" He breathed, getting on his hands and knees and getting very much closer to me.

I felt myself pause, my heartrate quickening as he brought his face to mine, his lips, to mine. I felt his warm lips grasp my own, a powerful feeling shot through me, it was a blissful feeling.

That feeling ended when I felt his hands grasp my chest. I felt my cheeks grow red, and fury pulse through me. It was then I remembered I had a bottle of wine in my hand.

Quickly I took it and hit him upside the head with the bottle of wine, as hard as I could, feeling the bottle shatter on his skull, the wine exploding everywhere.

"John!" I cried out, shying away from the perverted man. I heard the click of the lock and then the door opened.

I immediately scrambled out, staggering in the process and hiding behind my friend. Cross groaned in pain as he lay on the floor.

"What'd you do to him?" John asked, gesturing to the perv, one eyebrow raised.

"He touched me in a place I care not to be touched ever again so I hit him over the head with his bottle of wine." I grumbled. John sighed.

"I can assure you, that won't happen again." John sighed, patting me on the head. "I'll get you some hot chocolate, then if you're up to it, we can have you pick a new item," he said gently.

I nodded gratefully and let him guide me into the kitchen. Would I continue? Or would I end it here?


End file.
